Arigatou, Kaasan
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: lil edit/I know it's to late.. but..  This Fic special For Indonesian Mother's Day.. : /  RnR/ CnC/ Flame allowed/ little SasuSaku/ AU/ "A..Apa aku benar-benar munafik, Sakura?"/Happy reading.. :D


Rintik hujan perlahan turun membasahi bumi, seolah langit ikut menangis akan kepergian seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Aku menatap bayangan diriku dicermin, kini aku mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, wajahku terlihat kusut, mataku merah, dan sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk hidup. Perlahan aku menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang ada diatas meja belajarku.

"Ayah.." gumamku pelan, mata _onyx_ku menatap sendu kearah seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang memeluk dua pemuda, seorang wanita terlihat tertawa kecil menatap prilaku ayah. Ya, itu adalah foto kami, tepat 1 minggu sebelum kejadian ini.. kejadian dimana.. ayah **meninggal**.

Ayah meninggal ketika ia sedang mengendarai mobil bersama ibu, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo untuk melakukan urusan bisnis, namun saat ditengah perjalanan sebuah truk yang melaju kencang menabrak mobil yang mereka kendarai, ayah tewas ditempat sedangkan ibu selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya.

Ketukan pintu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari bingkai foto itu. Seorang pemuda terlihat muncul dari balik pintu. Penampilannnya sama sepertiku—baik pakaian yang dipakainya maupun keadaan wajahnya.

"Sasuke, semua sudah siap." Ujarnya pelan, aku mengangguk lemah lalu berjalan kearahnya.

Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Jangan terlalu sedih, Sasuke. Jika _Tou-san_ melihat dari atas, ia juga ikut sedih." Ujarnya pelan, aku hanya dapat mengangguk meresponnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, perlahan aku mengikutinya. Ketika melewati kamar tidur Ibu, sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari dalam kamarnya.

"_Aku senang kau selamat."_

"_Tapi tetap saja Fugaku meninggal, Kushina-chan!"_

"_Maaf, Aku juga turut berduka untuk hal itu, Mikoto." _

"_Terima kasih, Kushina-chan," _

"_Apa kau kuat mengantar Fugaku ke tempat peristirahatannya? Aku tak—,"_

"_Aku sanggup, Kushina-chan! Aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya." _

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, aku terus berjalan melewati kamar itu, namun langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar ibu mengucapkan...

"_**Aku akan menguasai perusahaan dan hartanya.."**_

•

•

**Blue DaFFodil**

~_Home Made Illusion Produc_~

**Present**

.

.

.

A Naruto FanFic..

'**Arigatou, Kaa-san**'

Special For '**Indonesian Mother Days -22 Desember-**'

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Khisimoto**

Story of **Arigatou, Kaa-san** belong to **Me** and **My Imagination**

**Genre:** Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** **T**een

**Character:**

**~Main Chara** : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Mikoto

**~Chara** : Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Fugaku

**Pair:** little **S**asu**S**aku

**Warning:** **A**lternate **U**niverse, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, _Abal_, _Gak layak dikonsumsi_ (?), (miss)**Typo**, etc..

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed **(*****syarat dan ketentuan berlaku)

_Arigatou, Kaa-san.. This fic a gift for My Kaa-san. Arigatou! I will always Love you~ :*_

•

•

**Arigatou, Kaa-san.**

_~For Indonesian Mother's Day -22 Desember-~_

•

•

**PRAAANG!**

"DIAM KAU!"

Suara pecahan Vas terdengar diantara teriakkan yang saling bersautan dari dalam sebuah kediaman. Tepat di ruang keluarga terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang menatap pemuda yang berusia sekitar 14 tahun dihadapannya marah, sang pemuda yang merupakan anak bungsunya juga menatapnya marah, pecahan vas terlihat berserakan diatas lantai marmer dibawah mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali, _Kaa-san_ katakan. Jangan berulah lagi! Ingat umurmu, Sasuke! Umurmu baru 14 tahun! EMPAT BELAS TAHUN! Kau tidak pantas merokok! SANGAT AMAT TIDAK PANTAS!" ucap wanita itu lantang, pemuda itu menatap geram wanita dihadapannya.

"BERISIK! APA HAKMU UNTUK MELARANGKU HAH! KAU HANYA WANITA YANG TIDAK TAU DIRI! KAU TAK PANTAS UNTUK MELARANGKU!" teriak pemuda itu geram, wanita dihadapannya tersentak lalu tanpa sadar tangannya terayun, dan menampar keras pipi pemuda itu.

Tangan wanita itu bergetar hebat, ketika ia melihat pemuda dihadapannya, rasa perih menjalar dari telapak tanganya. Wanita itu, dengan tangan yang masih bergetar dan perasaaan bersalah, perlahan menggerakan tangannya kearah pipi pemuda dihadapannya.

"S-Sasuke.. m-maaf.." ujar wanita itu penuh rasa bersalah, namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, dengan kasar pemuda itu menepisnya. Wanita itu tersentak, pemuda dihadapannya menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"S-Sas—," ucapan wanita itu terpotong ketika dengan penuh kebencian pemuda dihadapannya tertawa keras, lalu menatapnya dengan mata _onyx _yang menyiratkan rasa kebencian teramat sangat.

"Puas? PUAS KAU! Setelah kau _bunuh_ ayah, kau ingin membunuhku juga, hah!"

Wanita itu tersentak ia bagaikan tertampar keras dengan ucapan anaknya. "T-tidak! _Kaa-san_, tidak mem—," lagi, ucapan wanita itu terhenti lagi. Pemuda dihadapannya berteriak keras, "DIAM! DIAM! DIAM! JANGAN UCAPKAN NAMAKU DENGAN MULUTMU YANG KOTOR ITU! AKU MUAK MENDENGAR SUARAMU!"

Uchiha Mikoto _hancur._ Kakinya tidak lagi mampu menahan tubuhnya, ia merosot jatuh kelantai marmer yang dingin, bulir-bulir kristal perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, menjerit kesakitan dari dalam tubuhnya, ia mengerang keras, air mata semakin deras mengalir karena rasa sakit yang sepertinya ingin menyeretnya kealam kematian. Pemuda itu tanpa ada rasa kasihan berbalik lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan wanita itu.

"_KAA-SAN_!" sebuah teriakkan terdengar setelah pintu pembatas ruangan ini dengan ruangan lainnya terbuka, seorang pemuda yang merupakan anak sulung wanita itu, tersentak kagat lalu berlari mendekati wanita itu.

"_Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san_! Kumohon bertahanlah _Kaa-san_!" mohon pemuda itu, dengan lemah wanita yang kini ada didalam pelukannya berucap, "I-Itachi.. S-S-Sasuke.." wanita itu berusaha menggerakkan tangannya menggapai anak sulungnya walaupun ia tau hal itu mustahil. Pemuda itu menatap adiknya geram.

"SASUKE!" teriak pemuda itu geram, namun adiknya itu tetap berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"TUNGGU, SASUKE! DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR SAJA!" perintah pemuda itu—Uchiha Itachi, tegas kepada adiknya—Uchiha Sasuke. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kini Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Nii_ tau kalau kau membenci _Kaa-san_. _Nii_ sangat tau hal itu! Tapi apakah kau pantas melakukan semua ini terhadap _Kaa-san_, hah!" Itachi geram. "APA KAU PANTAS MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI TERHADAP WANITA YANG MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWANYA UNTUK MELAHIRKANMU, HAH!" teriak Itachi lepas kendali, namun Sasuke tetap diam membisu.

"Apakah pantas, hah?" ujar Itachi lirih, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Itachi menatap punggung adiknya lirih lalu sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu ia berucap.

"_**Kumohon, ingatlah ini, Sasuke. Kaa-san sangat menyayangimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya, jangan sampai.."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>TEEEEEEEMMEEEEEEE<em>!"

Sebuah teriakkan terdengar memecahkan kesunyian. Seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian yang sama seperti kukenakan—seragam sekolah, dengan rambut kuning cerah jabriknya berlari kearahku.

"Hn?" gumamku tak niat sembari menghembuskan asap rokok yang kini sedang kunikmati. Ia menatapku kesal.

"_TEEEEMMEEE_! Aku tau kau pintar, tapi bisa gak, kau tidak membolos, eh!" ujar pemuda itu kesal, aku menatap pemuda yang merupakan teman kecilku dan teman sekelasku—Namikaze Naruto, bosan. Aku kembali menghisap rokok yang masih terselip di mulutku lalu menghembuskan asapnya tepat dihadapan pemuda itu. Naruto yang memang sudah dasarnya tidak menyukai asap rokok terbatuk-batuk dihadapanku.

"Aku malas dikelas, _Dobe_. Sangat membosankan, mendengar ocehan guru-guru itu." jawabku santai.

"Memang sih, dikelas itu membosankan. Tapi apakah harus gitu, bolos _tiap hari_? Lalu.. wajahmu kenapa,_ Teme_?"

"Hn, itu harus bagiku, _Dobe_. Kalau soal, memar ini. Ini karna ulah _Wanita_ itu," ia menatapku kasihan.

"Apa kau masih membenci, Mikoto-s—," ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihatku menatapnya geram.

_**Jangan pernah mengucapkan nama Wanita pembunuh itu dihadapanku, Jangan pernah mengucapkan kalau ia Kaa-sanku, dan Jangan pernah memujinya dihadapanku.**_

Itu bagaikan sebuah _peraturan tidak tertulis_ jika berada didekatku, Naruto yang merupakan teman kecilku tentu saja sudah hapal tentang hal itu.

"_I mean_.. apa kau masih membenci, _Wanita itu_, _Teme_? Padahal ini sudah tiga tahun semenjak ayahmu meninggal." tanyanya, aku tersenyum.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang, _Dobe_? Mau tiga tahun atau sepuluh tahun 'pun, AKU SANGAT AMAT SANGAT MEMBENCINYA!" aku tertawa puas sedangkan ia menatapku kasihan.

"Apakah _Kaa-sanmu_ masih kehilangan ayahmu?" ujarnya santai, aku membuang rokok yang tadi kuhisap lalu mematikannya dengan kasar, aku menatap Naruto geram.

"Kau tau 'kan, Dobe? _Jangan pernah katakan kalau DIA adalah Kaa-sanku_!" tekanku, ia mengangguk lalu berujar pelan. "_I know_, _Teme_.. _I know_.."

"_SO_? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _eh_?" tanyaku sedikit kesal, lalu mengambil putung rokok lain yang ada di saku seragamku.

"Aaa.. aku hanya penasaran ap—_WAIT_! _Teme_!" aku menatapnya sembari menyulutkan api keujung putung rokok yang kini terselip dibibirku. "Hn?"

"Apa kau tau kalau, Ka—Wanita itu, masuk UGD?" tanyanya, senyum sinis terukir tipis diwajahku.

"Tentu saja! Dia terjatuh sehabis adu mulut denganku kemarin. Lucu kan? Sehabis menamparku, ia malah terjatuh, seperti meng-_judge_-ku sebagai tokoh yang bersalah, padahal ia yang mulai duluan, dasar _Wanita licik_! Lagi pula, untuk apa aku menengoknya, heh? Lebih baik kalau ia mati saja sekalian." makiku. Naruto terdiam menatapku.

"Apa arti _Kaa-san_ untukmu, _Teme_?"

_Hyuusshh~_

Angin berhembus kencang, asap rokok, helaian rambut, dan rumput ikut menari tergoyang angin. Aku menatap Naruto sedikit heran.

"Ha? Arti _Kaa-san_ untukku?" gumamku pelan, ia mengangguk sembari merapihkan rambutnya yang semakin berantakan karena angin.

"Bagiku... _Kaa-san_ hanya seorang wanita yang hanya bertugas untuk merawat anak, ia berisik dan kerjaannya marah. Yah, intinya dia hanya _sampah tak berguna_ saja." ujarku santai, terlihat jelas Naruto ingin berteriak memprotesku atas ucapanku tadi, namun belum sempat sepatah kata 'pun keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sembuah suara dari belakangku.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" ujar pemilik suara itu pelan, aku dan _Dobe_ sontak berbalik manatapnya.

Ia berjalan kearah kami, rambut _bubble gum_nya sedikit menari ketika berjalan kearah kami, mata _giok_nya menatap kami penuh emosi. Syal rajutan terlihat melilit leher jenjangnya, ia mengenakan sebuah sweater putih untuk melapisi baju seragamnya yang sama seperti kami.

Ia berhenti tepat dihadapnku lalu menatap _onyx_ku dengan _giok_nya.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" ulangnya, aku menatapnya heran namun tetap menjawab.

"_I say, all mother like a scrap. Why you_ d—," ucapanku terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba saja menamparku. Aku menatapnya geram.

"Apa mak—,"

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMAKI MEREKA SEPERTI ITU!" teriaknya kesal.

"Yang harusnya marah itu aku! Lagi pula, apa hakmu melarangku berkata seperti itu, hah? Hakku ingin memaki mereka apa! Mereka memang pantas dimaki! Mereka hanya sampah! Sampah! Sa—."

"DIAAAAAMMMM!" ia menutup telinganya lalu menggeleng kencang, ia menunduk.

"Aku... aku memang tak tau apa yang menyebabkanmu berbicara seperti itu, tapi..," ia mengangkat kepalanya, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas cairan bening mengenang dimatanya.

PLAAAK!

Lagi, ia kembali menamparku, ia menatapku geram lalu berteriak. "TIDAK SEMUA IBU SEPERTI ITU!" ia berbalik lalu berlari menjauhi kami, aku yang tidak terima atas perilakunya berlari mengejarnya meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto terdiam, ia menatap kami dalam diam sampai akhirnya ia berteriak kesal ketika sadar kalau ia ditinggal sendirian.

"KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN SEEH!"

* * *

><p>"HEY KAU! TUNGGU!" teriakku kesal, aku terus berlari mengejarnya. Ia sama sekali tak merespon teriakanku. Jarak dia denganku tidak bisa dibilang dekat, mungkin saja ia tak mendengar teriakanku. Aku memaki diriku sendiri menyadari kebodohan itu.<p>

"Hn?" aku menatapnya heran ketika ia memasuki sebuah hutan, namun kakiku tetap melangkah mengejarnya. Tak lama setelah aku ikut memasuki hutan itu, aku lihat langkahnya sedikit melambat dan akhirnya sepenuhnya berhenti ketika ia berdiri tepat didepan sebuah pohon tua yang menjulang tinggi. Aku mengamatinya dari balik pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Kaa-san_.." suara lirih yang berasal darinya membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku kearah sesuatu dihadapannya, sontak mataku membulat tak percaya.

_B-batu Nisan? Ibunya sudah meninggal?_, tanyaku dalam hati.

"_Kaa-san_.." ujarnya lirih, perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh ketanah, dari kejauhan aku terus menatapnya, entah mengapa terbesit rasa ingin memeluknya yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat, tak lama terdengar isakan pelan dari arahnya.

"_Kaa-san_.. Maaf _Kaa-san_.. maaf.. saku.. sak—ugh! HUAAA! _KAA-SAAN_!" teriaknya, ia menangis keras dihadapan batu nisan itu, aku terdiam mendengar suara tangisannya yang menyayat hati.

Lama ia menangis seperti itu, akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit lalu menghapus jejak air matanya, ia kembali menatap batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Maaf ya, _Kaa-san_. Saku jadi mengis didepan _Kaa-san_, tapi jangan anggap Saku cengeng! Saku kuat _kok_!" ia tertawa pelan.

"Ah! O,ya, _Kaa-san_, tadi Saku ketemu sama cowok. Dia itu jelek, sok kecakepan dan yang paling penting dia itu nyebelliiiiin banget! Masa dia dengan entengnya mengejek seluruh ibu didunia!" aku terdiam ditempat sembari memakinya dari kejauhan.

"Terus, Saku kan kesel, _Kaa_. Saku tampar aja dia! Huh!" aku menyentuh pipi yang dua kali ia tampar itu. Kulihat ia tersentak lalu menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Aaa, _Gomen ne_.. Saku tau kalau itu perbuatan jelek.. euh, iya-iya, Saku pasti minta maaf kok!" aku menatapnya heran.

_Dia bicara sama siapa sih?_

"Ah! Iya! Saku punya hadiah buat _Kaa_." ia membuka tasnya lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari dalamnya.

"_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAAAY_!" teriaknya semangat ia menaruh benda yang ternyata merupakan buket bunga kecil.

"Itu buatan Saku lho! Yah.. walaupun itu kecil dan jelek. Saku harap _Kaa-san_ senang dengan hadiah ini!" ia tersenyum bangga.

"Ah, iya! _Kaa-san_ mau tau seperti apa cowok itu?" ia mengangguk tiga kali lalu kembali berbicara, "Ok! Ok! _Kaa-san_ bisa lihat kok! Soalnyaa..," dengan cepet ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Orangnya sedari tadi mengintip kita!" aku menelan ludah susah payah ketika ia menatapku sembari tersenyum puas. Ia menggerakkan tangannya meng-instruksi-kanku untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Aku menghela nafas berat, jika aku kabur sekarang aku akan terlihat seperti pecundang maka dengan _ogah-ogahan_ aku melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya.

"Naaah! Ini dia orangnya, _Kaa-san_!" ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku terduduk disampingnya. Aku menatapnya kesal sedangkan ia hanya _nyengir_ dengan wajah _innocent_.

Aku hanya terdiam disampingnya, mendengarkan _ocehannya_ tentang kehidupannya dihadapan batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" ujarku tanpa sadar, ia menatapku heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau seperti orang gila. Bicara, tertawa bahkan meminta maaf dihadapan sebuah batu nisan yang amat sangat tidak mungkin menjawab ucapanmu." ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bicara sendiri, Kaa-san mendengarkan dan menjawabku."

"Kurasa kau semakin gila. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang sudah _mati_ dapat berbicara apalagi menjawab ucapan kita!" ia menatapku lembut lalu menunjuk dada kanannya.

"Dari sini. Aku dapat mendengar suaranya, dari sini. Dari hatiku." aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai _Kaa-san_mu?" senyumnya semakin jelas terlihat ketika aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku akan menjawab jika kau mau menjawab pertannyaanku.. er—Namamu siapa?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke, ya. Aku Sakura, Ha—,"

"Aku tak perduli dan aku tak bertanya." Jawabku sembari memperlihatkan senyum puas, ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Seterahlah! Kembali ke awal, kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" aku mengangguk malas menjawabnya.

"Baiklah.. Kenapa kau sangat membenci _Kaa-san_?"

"Karna ia telah membunuh Ayah," jawabku singkat, ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran, namun belum sempat ia bertanya maksud dari ucapanku, aku berujar. "Membunuh dalam kutip dua."

Ia semakin menatapku heran, "Apa maksudmu? Bisa jelaskan kedalam kalimat yang mudah aku mengerti?" pintanya, aku menghela nafas.

"Maksudku. Aku menganggap _Wanita itu_ telah membunuh ayah. Jangan anggap aku sangat bodoh menganggapnya membunuh tanpa bukti, aku punya, tapi tidak dalam bentuk barang. Ayahku meninggal ketika ia dan _wanita itu_ sedang dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo untuk urusan bisnis, mobil yang dikendarai mereka diduga kuat bertabrakan dengan Truk, ayah meninggal ditempat, sedangkan wanita itu selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun. _Hell yah_! Jangan anggap aku anak kecil yang tak akan mengerti tentang hal itu. Itu amat sangat tidak masuk logika! Ditambah lagi, aku mendengar ia bicara dengan temannya kalau ia akan menguasai harta peninggalan ayah! Itu sangat memuakkan kau tau!" ujarku geram.

"Berati itu hanya perasaanmu."

**DEG!** aku terdiam sejenak, kata-kata yang terlontar darinya entah kenapa bagaikan menusukku dalam. Ia menatapku lalu menghembuskan nafas dalam.

"Mungkin kau menganggapku sok tau. Tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan darimu.. aku berfikir kau benar-benar _childish_, munafik dan...," ia menunduk lalu kembali berujar, "..berkebalikan denganku kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu. Kau sangat kehilangannya, karna itu kau meng-_judge _ibumu sebagai tersangka yang bersalah."

"Apa maksudmu, hah! Kau mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi? Buktinya sudah ada di—,"

"Aku tau bukti logikamu sangat kuat. Tapi.. belum tentu kan semua _logika_ manusia dapat mengalahkan kehendak _Kami-sama_? Kau berfikir seperti itu karna kau sangat terpukul mendengar kabar ayahmu, ditambah lagi ketika kau mendengarkan pembicaraan ibumu dengan temannya. Tapi itu hanya sekilas 'kan? Kau tau, kau benar-benar memalukan, Sasuke!"

Ingin rasanya aku mengamuk dan menghajarnya sekarang, namun entah mengapa tatapan matanya dan ucapannya tadi seolah memojokanku.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin aku akan berlaku sepertimu jika aku juga berada didalam dimensi sepertimu. _I really really know it_! Tapi bisakah kau berfikir bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu dibenci anaknya tanpa alasan yang jelas?" tanyanya, aku tetap terdiam tak dapat menjawab.

"Kau tau kenapa aku sangat marah ketika mendengar makianmu tadi? Ibuku meninggal tak lama setelah ayahku pergi meninggalkan kami untuk berselingku dengan wanita lain." aku tersentak lalu menatapnya. "Ayahmu pergi meninggalkan kalian?" tanyaku heran, ia tersenyum lirih.

"Ya. Pria itu meninggalkan kami sendirian, setelah pria itu pergi, ibu dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak perduli ia sakit atau terluka terus berusaha menghidupi kehidupan kami," kulihat ia menekuk kakinya lalu memeluknya erat. "Kondisi badan ibu semakin lama semakin lemah.. dan sampai akhirnya saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun, aku menemukan ibu meninggal dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak. Saat itu aku benar-benar terpukul, detik itu juga aku menjerit memanggil ibu berulang kali, mengguncang tubuhnya keras, sembari berharap kalau ia akan sadar jika aku guncang tubuhnya." walau pelan aku dapat mendengar isakannya. Entah mengapa setiap katanya terbayang dibenakku, namun posisinya tergantikan olehku.

"Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke? Itu—Ugh.. sungguh amat sakit," kini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya. Aku terdiam membayangkan situasi itu jika terjadi kepadaku. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, hatiku terasa benar-benar tersayat dalam.

"Semenjak itu aku sangat membenci figur seorang ayah dan sangat membenci _Kami-sama_. _Kenapa Kaa-san yang kau ambil nyawanya? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan pria itu? Kenapa, Kenapa, dan Kenapa.. _pertanyaan itu seolah memenuhi akalku, membuatku nyaris gila dan tak berdaya. Semenjak _Kaa-san_ meninggal, aku terlantar dijalanan, kau tau rasanya berbulan-bulan bertahan hidup dengan mengemis atau mengais makanan sisa di tempat sampah, itu memuakkan, benar-benar memuakan." Ia berhenti bicara sejenak, kurasakan ia menatapku yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku muak untuk hidup, aku semakin muak dengan takdir dan aku semakin muak dengan _Kami-sama_. Aku akhirnya mencoba untuk bunuh diri, aku mencoba dengan cara melompat dari atas jembatan, namun tepat saat detik-detik terakhir seorang pria tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang, ia menyelamatkanku dari dalam dimensi kegelapan, ia menunjukku arti kehidupan sebenarnya, dan ia membuatku membuka mata ketika ia berujar pelan kepadaku, '_Tidak ada seseorang yang sempurna didunia ini, ada yang sepenuhnya buruk dan ada yang baik. Karena itu.. jangan pernah membenci sesuatu tanpa sebab yang pasti, jangan karena ayahmu itu buruk kau menganggap semua ayah didunia buruk, dan jangan pernah menganggap ayahmu buruk jika kau belum pernah melihat seorang ayah yang sangat buruk._' Setelah bicara seperti itu, pria itu tersenyum lembut kearahku dan mengangkatku sebagai anaknya."

Kurasakan cairan hangat perlahan mengalir dari mata _onyx_ku, cairan itu semakin deras mengalir ketika aku merasakan perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat.

"A..Apa aku benar-benar munafik, Sakura?" tanyaku getir, ia tersenyum kearahku lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku. Ia menatapku lembut lalu berbisik pelan, "Ya. Kau sangat munafik, Sasuke."

Aku semakin menunduk, air mata itu terus saja mengalir membasahi wajahku. Aku terlihat benar-benar sangat memalukan dihadapannya.

"Kau munafik karna sebenarnya kau sangat menyayangi ibumu." Aku mendongkakan wajahku menatapnya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Berubahlah Sasuke. Kau membuatku sangat iri, kau hidup didalam keluarga sempurna tanpa celah tidak sepertiku yang hidup dalam keluarga yang hancur berkeping-keping."

"Tidak kau masih beruntung memiliki seorang ibu yang sempurna ti—."

"Kau memiliki seorang ibu yang sempurna Sasuke. Seluruh ibu didunia ini sempurna, jika tidak.. mungkin ia sudah membuang kita sebelum kita sempat bernafas didunia ini.. apa kau bisa ingat masa lalumu? Disaat ibumu mengasuhmu dengan penuh kasih? Disaat ibumu tersenyum lembut kearahmu? Apa kau ingat, Sasuke?" aku kembali menunduk, bayang-bayang masa lalu kembali muncul dibenakku.

"Apa.. apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya memaafkanku?" tanyaku pelan, ia tersenyum lalu dengan lembut menyentuh pipiku dan mengangkatnya membuat mata _onyx_ku yang sedikit kabur karna air mata menatap _emerald_nya yang lembut itu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang berat, kau cukup minta maaf kepadanya. Aku yakin tidak ada seorang ibupun yang tidak memaafkan anaknya ketika anaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh minta maaf kepadanya. Seorang ibu pasti selalu memaafkan seluruh kesalahan anaknya. Tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanmu," ia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghilangkan jejak air mataku. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang pergilah menemui ibumu, minta maaflah kepadanya sebelum kau _terlambat_."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"_Kumohon, ingatlah ini, Sasuke. Kaa-san sangat menyayangimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya, jangan sampai..,"_

"_Apa arti Kaa-san untukmu, Teme?"_

"_Tidak ada seseorang yang sempurna didunia ini, ada yang sepenuhnya buruk dan ada yang baik. Karna itu.. jangan pernah membenci sesuatu tanpa sebab yang pasti, jangan karna ayahmu itu buruk kau menganggap semua ayah didunia buruk, dan jangan pernah menganggap ayahmu buruk jika kau belum pernah melihat seorang ayah yang sangat buruk."_

"_Sekarang pergilah menemui ibumu, minta maaflah kepadanya sebelum kau terlambat."_

Aku terus melangkah, ucapan _Nii_, Naruto, dan Sakura memenuhi pikiranku. Tidak perduli sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak, tidak perduli nafasku yang nyaris terputus, aku tidak akan berhenti melangkah.

_AKU HARUS MENEMUINYA SEKARANG!_

"Tuan, Nona, ayo beli.. ayo beli.. masih segar lho.. hanya 100 yen.." aku menghentikan langkahku cepat lalu menatap sumber suara itu.

"Adik, kakak beli semuanya boleh?"

.

.

"_NII-SAAN_!" teriakku ketia aku melihatnya sedang terduduk disamping ruangan VVIP, aku mengahampirinya.

"Bagaimana Keadaan _Kaa-san_? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dimana dia sekarang hah!" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, ia menunduk dan berjalan kedepan ruangan VVIP yang membuatku yakin kalau disitu adalah kamar ibu. Saat aku mencoba masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Itachi menghalangiku.

"..kenapa..KENAPA KAU BARU TANYA SEKARANG HAH! Kau senang kan! Kau puas sekarang! IBU TELAH TIADA KAU PUAS KAN!" ujarnya keras.

Sontak air mataku mengalir, "Kau bohong 'kan! KAU BOHONGKAN _BAKA_ ITACHII!" teriakku frustasi, ia menunduk.

"Maaf Sasuke, ma—," tanpa menunggunya menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"_KAA-SAAN_!"

Seseorang didalam ruangan itu tersentak, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan segelas air yang hampir diminumnya. Aku terbelak sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu menatapku heran. Kudengar sayup-sayup suara tawa itachi meledak diluar sana.

"Sasuke ada apa?" tanya wanita itu heran sembari menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya keatas meja kecil disampingnya, tanpa menjawab pertannyaannya aku langsung berlari memeluknya.

"S-S-Sasuke, a—,"

"Maafkan aku..,"

"Eh? Ap-apa?"

"KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU, _KAA-SAAN_!" teriakku, ia tersentak kaget.

"Maaf atas semua perkataanku, maaf atas semua perlakuanku, kumohon maafkan aku, _Kaa-san_!" tanpa kusadari, air mataku kembali mengalir, tubuhku bergetar hebat, ia perlahan membalas pelukanku.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, _Kaa-san_ pasti memaafkanmu. _Kaa-san_ tau kau sangat kehilangan ayah." ujarnya lembut sembari megusap rambutku lembut. Aku tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

"_Arigatou, Kaa-san_." Ujarku pelan, ia mengecup dahiku lembut.

"Ini merupakan hadiah yang sangat _Kaa-san_ dambakan. _Arigatou_, Sasuke." Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu ketika sadar akan sesuatu aku langsung melepas pelukkannya dan berlari keluar. Tak lama kemudian aku kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia menatapku heran, aku tersenyum.

"_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY_!" ujarku keras sembari menunjukan benda yang kuambil diluar tadi, aku tak lagi mementingkan egoku, yang penting kini aku dapat membuatnya ia tersenyum. Ia tersentak lalu tersenyum lebar, aku berjalan mendekat lalu memberikan benda itu—sebuket bunga besar.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke. _Kaa-san _sangat senang atas pemberianmu ini. I-ini sungguh indah." Ia menatap kagum sebuket bunga yang kini digenggamnya.

"Hal itu hanya setitik balas jasa atas semua kebaikanmu _Kaa-san_. Sungguh aku benar-benar durhaka kepadamu. Maafkan aku _Kaa-san_." ujarku pelan, ia hanya tersenyum lembut merespon ucapanku.

"Kaa-san, bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal padamu?" ibu mengangguk meresponku.

"Kenapa saat pemakaman ayah, Kaa-san bicara pada bibi Kushina kalau Kaa-san ingin menguasai perusahaan dan harta ayah?" ibu tersentak lalu menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Kau dengar ya? Hum.. tapi sepertinya kau salah dengar Sasu," Ibu terkekeh sedangkanku menatapnya heran.

"Ternyata ini yang menyebabkanmu membenci Kaa-san ya? Uh.. Sasu, Sasu.." wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Saat itu Kaa-san memang bicara seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya ucapan Kaa-san tuh '_Aku akan mencoba menguasai perusahaan dan harta peninggalannya sampai kedua anakku nanti mampu mengambil alihnya_' seperti itu." ujarnya sembari menahan tawa, aku tersentak, wajahku kini memerah sempurna.

"Ugh.. aku hanya salah dengar, maaf, Kaa-san.. _and Happy Mother's day, Kaa-san. I promise, i will make you happy. Thanks a lot for all, Kaa-san. I love you_." Ujarku tulus, setitik air mata mengalir dari matanya, ia tersenyum.

"_I love you too_."

.: :~**Owari**~: :.

"Ah, ya, _Kaa-san_," Ibu yang kini sibuk menghapus air matanya, menatapku. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Setelah ini ingatkan aku untuk membunuh _Baka _Itachi,"

"Ha?"

_(sekarang beneran) _

.: :~**Owari**~: :.

* * *

><p>PSSSSTT! Abis bacotan area ini, ada Epilog lhoo~ :3 (makasih buat lily kensei yg udah ngingetin :3)<p>

**#****A****rea****Bacot****aan#**

**HAAAPPPY MOTHERRR'SSS DAAAAAAYYYY! ***UDAH TELAT WWOII!*

Eh! Dah telat ya?

Yah, pokoknya.. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAAAY! A.k.a. Hari Emak.. :3 #plak

Kaa-saaann I LOVE YOU! I ALLLWAAAYSSS LOVE YOOU! :*

Thanks for all you give for me, arigatou.. Sayonaraa.. #bunuhdiri *OOII! SALAH CERITAA!*

Ah, maafkan Author sedeng Ini.. maklum.. baru daper rapot yang hasilnya.. #NangisDipojokan

Hohoho~ Aku iseng masukin SasuSaku :3

Sasu kok jadi cengeng gini ya.. o_o, Maafkan kesalahan Author ini.. maklum ini disengaja.. #kicked

Ngomong-ngomong, Saya bingung kenapa Fic ini tercipta berbarengan dengan Chara MMD(Miku Miku Dance) sama Fan art SasuSaku (For mother day) selesai.. o_o.. #think (Kalo mau liat kunjungi DA saya! Liat aja di profil~ :D #promosi)

OK! Seperti biasanya..

Kritik dan Saran plus Flame yang membangun sangat ditunggu kehadirannya..

Tapi saya akan menganggap apa 'pun Flame yang hanya mengejek tanpa memberikan solusi yang jelas, apa lagi dengan menggunakan kata2 kasar, merupakan angin lewat. Ok?

YOSH! SELAMAT MENIKMATI EPILOGNYAA~~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>.: : . Epilogue. : :.<strong>

SRAK.. Sraak.. Sraak..

Seorang pria terlihat berjalan perlahan memasuki hutan, ia berjalan perlahan menghindari ranting-ranting yang menghalangi jalannya. Dari dalam hatinya ia berharap kalau seseorang yang dicarinya sejak dua tahun lalu itu ada didalam hutan, tempat dimana ia pertama kalinya menangis dihadapan seorang wanita.

Ia akui kalau itu memalukan, tapi setiap kali mengingat hal itu tanpa sadar senyum berkembang diwajahnya. Ia sadar, ia seperti orang gila yang sering tersenyum sendiri, tapi apa daya ia tidak kuat untuk menghilangkan senyumannya ketika mengingat hal itu.

Ia juga teringat setiap kata yang terucap dari wanita itu bagaikan setitik sinar yang perlahan membuatnya keluar dari lubang hitam, sebuah suara yang menuntunnya pergi dari dunia kelam , sebuah uluran tangan yang membantunya bangun dari dalam ketepurukan. Sebuah suara yang mengubah masa depannya.

Ia sadar sebuah perasaan asing perlahan mengakar kuat dihatinya, dan perasaan itu terus tumbuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Hampir semua orang disekitarnya hanya tertawa sembari membayangkan '_Seperti apa wanita yang mampu menaklukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?_' dan respon darinya adalah suatu hal yang sangat berlatar belakang dengan kepribadiannya, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

_**Haah, setiap orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti menjadi aneh ya?**_

"_KAA-SSAAAAN_!" sebuah teriakkan terdengar membuat pria itu kembali tertarik kealam nyata. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, berfikir lalu tersenyum, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Seperti yang ia duga, wanita yang sedari dulu ia cari terlihat disana, ditempat yang ingin dia kunjungi, dihadapan sebuah batu nisan.

_Tidak berubah_, ya, itu yang difikirkan pria itu ketika melihat wanita itu berbicara panjang lebar di hadapan batu nisan itu. Wanita itu terdiam lalu tiba-tiba menatap pria itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ne.. Ne... Ne.. Kau tidak berubah ya, Sasuke!" pria itu menatap wanita itu kesal, lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau juga sama! Tidak berubah!" ujar pemuda itu sembari mengusap kepala wanita itu kasar. Wanita itu menggerutu kecil sembari merapihkan rambutnya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu duduk disamping wanina itu.

"Sakura," wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap pria disampinnya, "Hum? Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu bingung. Pria disampingnya menunduk. "_Saat itu_.. Terima kasih, ya.." ujar pria itu pelan.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak lalu terkekeh pelan, "Oh, soal dua tahun yang lalu itu ya? Aku hanya menceritakan masa laluku, bukan membantumu, Sasuke. Jadi aku tak pantas menerima rasa terima kasihmu itu."

"Tidak. Bagiku kau sangat menolongku. _Thanks a lot_, Sakura." ujar pria itu pelan yang hanya direspon tawa kecil dari wanita disampingnya. Pria itu mendengus kesal lalu menatap batu nisan dihadapannya.

Wanita itu berhenti tertawa ketika menatap heran pria disampingnya yang sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke? Kau berdoa?" tanya wanita itu heran, pria itu menatap wanita itu sembari tersenyum. Terlihat jelas wajah wanita itu memerah sempurna ketika melihat senyum pria itu.

"Hn, hanya minta ijin," ujar pria iru santai, wanita itu dengan tergagap bicara, "Mi-minta ijin? U-u-untuk apa?"

Dengan cepat pria itu langsung menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu, dan menariknya sehingga wanita itu kini dalam dekapannya.

"S-S-Sasuke?" ujar wanita itu grogi, pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu membisikan suatu kata tepat ditelinga wanita itu.

"_Untuk menikahimu, Sakura._"

"HEEEEEE?"

.::~**Owari**~::.

* * *

><p><strong>RnR, CnC, <strong>and** FLAME* Allowed. ***Sarat untuk mem-Flame fic ini adalah. Harus Login, Ada alasan yang jelas memflame fic ini, dan harus ada Saran untuk menutupi kesalahan itu.

Wanna **RnR**, **CnC**, or **Flame**, Minna?

_Duomo arigatou_~

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Dreaming in a world of Illusion..<strong>_

_**Blue Daffodil-Wait Your Review.. :3**_

_**.:Jaa Ne!:.**_

_**Blue DaFFodil, Sign out.**_


End file.
